


Rewind

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Turn back the clock. Watch them die, again and again. The plight of a little dog who only wants to save his beloved mistresses.





	Rewind

_"I'm in the mood for donuts tonight."_  
  
The wheels of the cart squeak as she rolls it to the other side. She seats herself on the couch and immerses herself in a story, nodding her head along to the music blaring into her ears.  
  
It's so loud that she doesn't hear the door being kicked open, or the roar of the gun as it takes away the life of her friend - his own life.  
  
Her tear filled eyes, wide with terror, stare down the barrel of the gun.  
  
_"Where's the wooden box?"_  
  
_"I don't know! I don't know what you're talking about, I swear! Please, don't kill me."_  
  
Her pleas fall on deaf ears. A second shot rings out and she silently crumples to the floor.  
  
He rewinds.  
  
Jumps from core to core.  
  
Nothing.  
  
There's nothing he can do.  
  
She dies again.  
  
Rewind. Rewind. Rewind.  
  
"Missile, stop!"  
  
He looks questioningly at the face of his mistress - not the girl on the sofa listening to music, but her spirit here with him in the ghost world.  
  
"But, Miss Kamila-"  
  
"I'm tired of watching us die. Aren't you?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Yes, he's so very tired of it. It devastates him to see his pale faced mistress shaking like a leaf with tears streaming down her cheeks, begging for her life, knowing that the man in black isn't going to listen to her. He just wants to bring her back to life but he can't.  
  
The power to turn back time isn't enough. There's got to be something more he can do but he hasn't found it yet.  
  
"I can't let you die, Miss Kamila! I just can't!"  
  
He thinks back to the moment she woke up in the Ghost World. She was bewildered at first and shocked to hear that they had both died. Missile had accidentally let slip that Lynne was dead - it had been a stray thought she'd overheard, he hadn't realised yet that she could hear them - and she'd broken down then.  
  
_"Why does everyone I love have to die? My mom and dad... and you... and even Lynne! It's not fair! It just isn't fair at all!"_  
  
How he wished he could have licked those tears from her cheeks but he couldn't. Instead, he made her a promise. He'd save her. He'd walk back in time and bring her back to life, and do the same for Lynne.  
  
He'd walked back in time alright. Only a little, but at least he thought he could do something.  
  
He thought.  
  
"I won't give up," Missile insists. "I promised to save you and I will!"  
  
"But, Missile..." Kamila pauses, looking uncertain. She doesn't want to tell him to give up but replaying those four minutes over and over isn't doing any good. It's breaking her heart to watch her precious friend be shot dead so many times and watching herself die isn't much easier. Then a thought occurs to her. "You said you'd save Lynne, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course! I'll go save Miss Lynne after-"  
  
"No. You need to go now. I'm sure if you can save her, then something's bound to change. She might even save us."  
  
"Oh. I hadn't considered that."  
  
"It's a good idea, isn't it? So, you just have to go out there and find her."  
  
Missile gazes at her face for a long while without saying anything. He feels bad about having to leave her side while she's still lying dead on the floor, but she's right. It's not doing him any good to stay here and repeat her death over and over.  
  
(But, what if I can't save Miss Lynne-)  
  
"You can do it, Missile." Kamila leans close and looks intently into his eyes. Her mouth lifts in a smile. "You're an amazing dog, you know that? You were able to go back in time. If you can do that, I'm sure anything is possible. I believe in you."  
  
"Miss Kamila..."  
  
"Now, go. Lynne's waiting for you, isn't she? You'd better hurry."  
  
It's not easy to leave her there, but he does. There's no choice.  
  
He races to the junkyard and finds his other mistress.  
  
Replays the death.  
  
Rewinds.  
  
He's already figured out his power by now but it's still no good. Even if he freezes time at the moment the bullet leaves the gun, it's useless. There's nothing around with the same shape. Nothing he can use to save her.  
  
Rewind. Again and again.  
  
It's the same as with Kamila. He can do nothing more than watch as Lynne holds her arms in the air, looking away from the man with the gun. The bullet rips into her and she drops. Her body falls to the bottom, hitting the ground with a heavy thud, every time.  
  
This can't be happening. It can't be.  
  
She trusted him, she believed in him. He'd promised her.  
  
So, why? Why can't he do anything?  
  
Why couldn't that ghost have helped him?  
  
"Missile," Lynne says gently, "that's enough."  
  
"No! It's not enough!" Missile bursts out. "I'm not going to give up, not ever! I've got to save you and Miss Kamila... I have to..."  
  
He hangs his head.  
  
It's starting to seem so hopeless. Even with these miraculous powers he received, there's nothing he can do.  
  
(Why did I even get these powers? It's useless if I can't save Miss Lynne and Miss Kamila...!)  
  
Should he really just give up?  
  
(It's... it's over, isn't it? I've failed...)  
  
"Missile. Look at me."  
  
Missile raises his head to face the ghostly form of his mistress. How can Miss Lynne smile at a time like this, he wonders.  
  
"Miss Lynne... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I can't do anything to save you or Miss Kamila! I swore to protect you both and..."  
  
"Stop." Her face shows no sadness or disappointment. She only smiles gently at him. Her eyes are filled with warmth. "Do you know what I always say? A detective never gives up until it's over."  
  
"But it is!"  
  
Lynne shakes her head. "No, Missile, it's not. You've only just started." She reaches her hand to him, placing it over his head as if patting him. "It's too soon to give up hope."  
  
"Then what can I do?"  
  
"To be honest, I'm not sure." Lynne's smile fades briefly. "But I do know you're not going to accomplish anything by sitting around and moping. Why don't you go and find out what's going on tonight? With all these strange things happening in town, who knows? Maybe the impossible can become possible. Actually... it already has."  
  
"That's a good point. So if I just keep looking-"  
  
"Then you will find the miracle you've been searching for, and that miracle will save us all."  
  
"Got it! I'm going to look for that miracle now, Miss Lynne!"  
  
"Yes, you will." Lynne smiles even wider. "Now, go and look for it! Remember, don't ever give up no matter how hopeless it might look. We're counting on you."  
  
Missile returns to the present and leaves the body of his mistress there.  
  
This time, his heart isn't heavy. It's filled with hope.


End file.
